


I'll Keep you Mine

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, We Die Like Men, creature!billy, season 2 divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Billy's forged a kingdom and took an empty throne, and he'll burn anyone and anything that tries to take it from him.(My Dudes this whole story is pretty much the Grumpy Possessive one claims the Sunshine One - Literally. And I ain't even mad.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	I'll Keep you Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing some errors I noticed.

Billy’s never really been allowed to keep a whole lot of stuff that belongs to him and solely him; no he’s had to give it away, share it, part with it or watch Neil fucking Hargrove destroy it right in front of him. Anything that he cherished got destroyed if he showed even one ounce of preference of something over another Neil made sure he ripped it apart, took it down to the smallest pieces while Billy was stuck pressed back into a corner trembling with helpless rage. For so long he was so small and so powerless to fight back, to take back what was his… to protect what he had claimed. Eventually, he lost the drive to even take a stand, going quiet and still while the rage festered inside him, roaring in his ears and setting his blood aflame till it bubbled over and tears rolled down his cheeks the only release he was able to get.

No matter that they made it all the worse, at least as they fell he didn’t feel like he was losing his mind to an inferno housed within his very bones and marrow.

So Billy learned, learned to keep his most precious things small and hidden in plain sight, or stashed away in the Camaro. He learned to keep what was his far away from Neil and he managed to do so for the most part, he even managed to keep his most precious of possessions away from the fucked up mess that was his life. But Neil wasn’t dumb, Neil wasn’t blind and he had figured out that Billy had something; someone that made him happy, had him floating. It was only a matter of time till Neil tried to beat the happy out of him, because even though he had no real proof and there were more than enough rumors to say otherwise Neil still had an inkling that Billy wasn’t quite right to his standards. Till he claimed something that shone like the sun and made his soul howl he had hidden, then it was like he had found himself again and it wasn’t like Billy was going to tell Neil the truth. That he wasn’t quite right in more ways than one and there was no way Billy was ever going to put Steve, his bratty princess in the firing range of Neils fucking rage.

It was easy to keep Steve away, easy to have him only coming by to drop off or pick up Max in his role of babysitter. Easy to keep up the ruse of the anger and hatred between them to the point that not even the party knew about them. After all, the only way Billy knew how to protect what was his was by hiding or lying about it, so he’d find his boy at his place or meet up with him in the protective darkness of the woods around the quarry. Sneak out in the middle of the night, cruise on over to the big empty house that the Harringtons had abandoned their son in that he had claimed and made it his very own kingdom.

He had been drawn to the boy who smelled so much of summer, of sweet flowers and honey on the comb; spun sugar and smoke even as winter was slow to ensnare them in its grasp. Could smell him the moment he entered the house from doing a keg stand, it wasn’t until he was standing right before Steve that he caught the stale taint of the Unseelie court. It was unexpected considering how normal and utterly boring Hawkins seemed, but it was something Billy couldn’t leave alone. Intrigued and curious, Billy moved when Steve moved; shadowed the boy, fell into the temptation of needling him and poking at him. 

The boy had been oh so stubborn, that his continued disinterest just had Billy pushing for more, pulling at pigtails that weren’t there. It was addictive to see the embers of passion lighting up the other boy’s eyes, the feel of his delicate skin beneath his calloused hands. So Billy watched and slowly drew Steve to him, his only source of pleasure in a world where he was forced to grit his teeth and take what Neil dished out at him. He still had to play by the rules and survive till he could get out and he was planning on taking the other boy with him because there was no way he was leaving and not taking him. 

His sunshine, deserved so much better than this cold and bleak place.

It wasn’t easy in getting the other boy to trust him, not with Tommy Hanson doing his utter best to stick his nose into every moment; but that made it all the sweeter when Steve finally, finally invited him in to hang out. That first night was a lesson in patience as Steve slowly overcame his hesitation and nervousness. 

Steve tasted just as sweet and summer sharp as he smelt. From that first kiss, Billy found himself hooked, addicted to the other boy, who’s warmth radiated from him like a halo. It was like he was a drop of sunlight made flesh, a light in the darkness hidden away in a sleepy town. A treasure locked away in the middle of podunk town USA so no one else could take it, but abandoned and left just for Billy to find.

He took his time in seducing the boy, it made the fall that much sweeter; the way the other boy turned to look to him more often than not. The loyalty, attention, devotion, and love an addiction that Billy wouldn’t ever be willing to part with so he seduced and anchored the boy to him with soft kisses in the safety of Steve’s bedroom. Whispered temptations in his ear as they were pressed together from shoulder to thigh in practice; it was beautiful to watch the boy flush and become so flustered. Like he had never been complimented before. 

It all made Billy feel like he was on top of the world the true King of his little kingdom that he had snatched up while its throne was left empty. He laid claim to the boy with the sunshine smile. Claimed him with kisses and teeth marks, bruises and scratch marks, claimed his heart as his while handing over his own to be housed in the chest that housed a drop of sunlight.

Then the Unseelie court ripped open a new portal and Billy finds himself protecting Steve from the monsters they unleashed while realizing that his stepsister was mixed up in this mess as well. He had nearly lost it on his boy as the lie slipped off his tongue like tar outside that creepy house out in the middle of nowhere. Billy got a hold of himself and the rage that crackled in his veins when the scent of rotten decay and taint hits him from the fridge. 

It all comes to a head in a heartbeat as one of the creatures breaks through the window and Billy is shifting with it, letting the glamour drop as he fights the beast instead of sending his fist into his princesses cheek. Because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other boy but he’s gone feral with the threat that’s knocking on the door and he had been so close to tripping under the weight of Neils abuse. Then it was a mess of the truth toppling out of everyone as Billy slowly gathers himself, puts himself back together. 

A soft gentle touch of fingers against his cheek, familiar and as comforting as the scent of high summer and spun sugar; it has him sucking in a deep breath and relaxing against the counter. Lifting his eyes to meet those warm doe ones has him going still at the heat and warmth there, Billy had been expecting nervousness, hesitation, and even fear. He saw none of them, just the familiar warmth and devotion radiating out of his princess and it had him leaning into the warm touch. 

“When this is all over, your going to tell me right?” The question is soft, barely a whisper as the other boy presses close, and for all his determination and loyalty that radiates out of Steve; all Billy can see is the fragile delicateness of him. He’s so human it hurts in his emotions and the way they spill all over the place, so open with his heart on his sleeve. It makes Billy want to put him in a tower and never let him go, his tender heart like a butterfly fluttering in his palms and Billy would do anything to keep him safe.

He’d kill, hell he’d take down the Unseelie court, burn it to ash to make sure nothing else could taint his sunshine like they already have. 

“Yeah, Princess; I’ll tell you but it goes both ways.” Billy returns as he lets his one arm slide around the other boy's waist and pulls him close for but a moment before shifting away as the children become too loud. It’s surprising to realize how determined and made of stone these nerds are, but their plan is decent at least. His only issue is bringing Steve with him after all the Court had already marked him as wanted and this was all but offering him up on a silver platter. 

Of course, Steve refused to stay and the curly-haired one made a good point that the creatures would just attack while Steve was alone. So with a snarl, fangs bared Billy accepts the fact that Steve was coming with them, not that his boy would have let them leave him behind. So it went that they all go hunting the dark creatures that the Unseelie court used to torment those they held a grudge against in their den. Set about burning them with a toss of a well-loved zippo and the stench of gasoline filling his nose; the screeches were otherworldly as they filled the air. The ground shook and rumbled under their feet, as living vines wither in pain and something in Billy rose to match it… 

Steve was his and he wasn’t going to give up that claim any time soon. If he ended up claiming the town and it's people too fuck it if Billy knew what he was doing and fuck if he cared. 

He had built his own Kingdom, cemented it in soft kisses and warm eyes. Built it outside of the courts and he wasn’t going to give up the throne now that he had it. Now that he had Steve who shone like the sun put into human flesh, who wore his teeth marks like they were a badge of honor. Billy would like to see them try him, cause he can already feel the power of his claim settle in his bones, feel the pulse of it in his blood. 

He drops the kids off back at the creepy house he had found them in, deciding they could explain themselves to Hopper and whoever else showed up cause he was taking Steve home. Taking him home, laying him out under him and claiming him properly as his. Hunger and desperation are singing in his veins, as power surges around him; through him. 

The Camaro roars under his hands as he drives through the town faster then he should have been and he can feel the shift in power as he roars along. The sugar-sweet scent of Steve is heady as it fills the tiny space of his car, and he doesn’t know what just happened. 

Billy honestly doesn't fucking care about what he laid claim too other than the fact that he gets Steve. Can protect Steve and finally that fucking taint of Unseelie claim is fading, nearly gone. So he races across town to park haphazardly in the Harringtons driveway before slamming the car into park. He's swallowing thickly as his hands grip the wheel of his car nothing his mother ever told him had prepared him for whatever the fuck was happening. Whatever was going on with his bones, with the pulse of power he can feel as it settles into the very earth around him.

A pulse that beats in time with the beat he can hear not in his ears and his racing pulse but from the chest of the boy sitting beside him. Fuck it, Billy doesn’t care, doesn’t care about the implications; doesn’t care beyond the fact he can feel how this boy is anchored to him. 

“Come on Sunshine, get inside.” Billy orders, even as he’s sliding himself out of the low slung car and putting a cigarette to his lips; his hands are shaking. He can’t tell if it’s from leftover adrenaline or whatever is now singing in his veins but he uses the nicotine to help settle whatever it is. He watches as Steve follows him in getting out of the car.

“Billy?” His name falls hesitant from soft lips as the other boy hovers there, worry and nervousness now filling his too expressive eyes. 

“Just get inside Princess, I’ll be in in a moment.” He says with a flick of his hand to get Steve going even as he breathes out a lungful of smoke, watches as the older boy bites at his bottom lip before doing as he’s told. Watches as Steve hurries up the front walk and heads into the house that now that Billy is paying attention radiates with his power; the epicenter of his claim. 

It’s not the house though not really, it’s Steve; all of this is coming from Steve and Billy can’t figure it out, doesn’t have the desire too. So he smokes his cigarette till his hands stop shaking and he’s following his boy’s path up the walkway and into the house. 

It takes him but a moment to kick off his steel-toed boots leaving them in a heap on top of Steve’s cherry-red Vans before heading upstairs to where his Sunshine was waiting. He can feel the worry and nervousness in his chest like it was his own but Billy knows it’s not, so he’s not surprised at the sight of Steve pacing his room; hands carding through his wild hair as he chews his lips red-raw. 

The bedroom door shutting startles him into jumping as Steve turns those wide expressive eyes on him. Billy can’t help the smirk and the shake of his head, his sunshine had always been so high strung and nervous; how he managed to rule the school for so long without falling apart Billy doesn’t know.

“Come here Princess, it’s alright.” Billy finds himself soothing the other boy as he all but rushes into his arms, even before he’s done speaking. He continues to softly shush the other boy, his hand finding its way into Steve’s silky hair while the other grips at his hip. 

“Billy, Billy….” His name spills like a prayer, like a mantra from soft raw lips and he can hear the barely held back panic; it has him silencing Steve with a quick kiss. Swallowing down his own name as he kisses his lover silent and Steve all but melts in his arms. He’s pressed back against the door but it’s not where he wants this so he’s reaching down and easily lifting Steve till the other boy has to wrap his legs around his waist. Fuck Steve was always so light, like a feather or something; it had always been so easy for Billy to lift him, toss him around, push him around and Steve just went. Went easy like it was no hardship in doing what Billy wanted, especially now that he was so wrapped up with him but back at the start? Back during the first couple of weeks when Steve was nothing but sheer stubbornness and unimpressed with him? That had been nothing but a test of Billy’s will and desire, that he won. 

Because now, Steve was pliant in his arms and moaning softly under his kisses; tasting like summer in the dead of winter; he submitted so easily, so sweetly but had a spine of steel. Billy was helpless but to keep pushing and poking loving the fact that Steve only submitted to him so keenly; that everyone else got nowhere. 

(Billy’s not thinking about the kids, the kids that also had a part of his Sunshines heart and softness; because it was a battle every day not to snarl and snap at them. Billy knows he’s a possessive asshole and that he wants every last bit of his boy's attention, hates that he has to share even a little bit.) 

He carries Steve across the room, sweeping the shit that clutters the desktop off onto the floor; ignores his boys squawk of protest, swallows it down as he kisses him deeper. He’ll take care of it later, none of that shit mattered, all that matters now is the fact that they were free of the Unseelie court for now. Steve no longer carried their taint in his scent all that was there was Billy’s own claim, a claim he needed to make permanent with his teeth and nails. He needs to hear Steve wail with it, have it shake the walls and Billy no longer cares about hiding it from everyone. Fuck everyone else, Fuck Neil fucking Hargrove and his rage; Billy liked to see the old man try and take him down now. 

Billy makes quick work of Steve’s pants as he lays the other boy out on the sturdy wooden desk, before pulling open the blinds needing to see the other boy glowing in the moonlight. The way he shone and glimmered, the passion in his eyes turning them almost molten as his hands caress over hot flesh. 

“Fuck baby, look at you… so perfect for me. Going to mark you as mine, cover you in my teeth marks; coat you in my spunk till you stink of nothing but me.” Billy finds himself growling as he rips at the other boy’s shirt to get at his chest even as his jean jacket stays on and he doesn’t fucking care. Hell Steve didn’t even protest, all he did was arch his back and spread his legs wider so Billy was cradled by his thighs. He rakes his nails that were more like claws down the other boy's chest before he sinks his teeth into his throat. 

“Billy, Billy… please!” It comes out more like a breathless yelp as the boy shivers beneath him, the desperation in his voice; the musky sweet scent of his need has Billy sinking to his knees between those pale mole dotted thighs and burying his face in his lover’s ass. Breathing him in, as Steve lets out a high whine while his fingers find his hair and Billy is high on his scent as he runs the flat of his tongue over the furl of his lover's pucker. 

Billy makes quick work of opening the boy upon his tongue and fingers, to desperate to feel the tight grip around his cock to drag this out like he otherwise would. Steve’s voice is already high pitched and breathless, his fingers tugging at Billy’s curls and Billy’s chin is dripping with his own spit but then again so is his Princess’s ass. He’s got two fingers inside his boy when he stands once more, using his hand to wipe at his mouth and jaw as Steve trembles there on his desk. His pale skin glowing golden in the light of the moon, eyes clenched shut and it makes something in Billy burn bright and savage. 

“Eyes on me Sunshine, keep them on me.” Billy finds himself snarling as he uses the slick from his chin to slick his cock with more than his own pre. He’s aching, the head a ruddy red and dripping as he pulls his fingers from the other boy, getting a cry in reply as Steve struggles to open his eyes and lock them with his. “That’s it fuck, baby look at you… dripping with it ain’t ya?” The words spill out of him as he’s pushing into the tight clench of the other boy around him, teeth bared as he hisses in pleasure. 

It’s dirty and quick; bruises blooming on pale skin, the loud slap of skin against skin, shuddering breaths and loud cries that Billy refuses to let Steve muffle or hide. There’s bite marks and hickeys all over the other boy's chest as his legs wrap tight around Billy’s waist, bruises at his hips as Billy hauls him into his thrusts. Pre leaking into a puddle on the older boy's stomach and the desk rocking against the wall and Billy is lost to it. 

Lost to the scent of them filling the bedroom once more, Steve’s hands scrabbling for purchase on Billy’s shoulders or the windowsill even as he keeps those wide doe eyes locked on him. It sets Billy’s blood aflame the sight of Steve so pliant under him, his chest ruddy with pleasure and heaving for breath. 

“Come on Princess, you going to come for me, right? Just like this with you speared on my cock.” Billy breathes out even as Steve shakes his head wildly, tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes and his hand's grip at Billy. “Yes you can baby, I know you can, so this is all your going to get, my cock, my teeth and claws and you are going to come for me.” It’s a demand and an order all wrapped up in one as he continues to pound into the other boy. 

And Steve is beautiful as he strains for that orgasm that’s just out of reach even as Billy fucks him deep and hard, sweat coating their passion flushed skin, and Steve is laid out before him like a treasure only he got to see now. Billy shifts his grip on his sunshine, holding his hips still as he pounds into the other boy angling his hips just right as Steve tosses his head back and wails as he finally topples over that edge. His back a perfect arch as his cock jumps and his chest gets coated with his own seed, it has Billy panting as his cock is gripped so tight. It has him tipping over into his orgasm as he grinds his release into Steve, fucking it into him deep claiming him in every way. 

He’s panting for breath even as he dips his head down to lap up Steve’s release off his chest, cooled and thickened but still so perfectly bitter-sweet on his tongue. Billy takes a moment to savour the flavour before he’s sharing it with his princess, licking into the older boys panting mouth as Steve weakly holds onto him. 

They are sweat coated and muck streaked but Steve has never looked so beautiful as when he’s covered in Billy’s marks and his claims. As exhausted as he is Billy still finds it easy to lift Steve and carry him to bed, his cock still buried inside the tight clench of the other boy. They can clean up and talk in the morning, for now, he has his Sunshine where he wants him and he’s not done laying his claim. 

Fuck anyone who tries to bother them before he’s ready to let Steve go.


End file.
